I'm in Love With You, So I'll Run (One Direction fic I dreamed up)
by cookiemonstermelli
Summary: Katy (OC we created) meets the One Direction guys. Wanting to avoid being crushed by a mob of teenage girls, or worse yet, having to come face-to-face with one and stutter like a moron, she rushes out of a Glasgow ice-cream parlor when who of all people should enter? Read to find out.


Katy Smith sat on a cushioned stool in the pleasantly-colored ice-cream parlor. She had a nice view of Victoria Road from her seat in the shop.  
_Scotland is a beautiful place_. She thought.

_Too bad about the rain._

As she enjoyed her pistachio-flavored snow cone, Katy thought it a pity that she was only in Glasgow for a few more days, until after the concert of her absolute favorite band, One Direction.

All of a sudden a burly man in a tuxedo and a red bowtie stepped in. The imposing image was completed by the fact that the man was extremely muscular, totally bald and was wearing some sunglasses even though the weather was surprisingly warm and sunny. He seemed to be sweating through his jacket, and he panted as he walked up to the owner of the ice-cream shop, whispered something in his ear, and the owner nodded his head looking excited.

The man waved his hand and a minute later five boys that seemed to be either in their late teens or early twenties stepped into the small shop. Several dozen teenage girls seemed to appear out of thin air, yelling "OHMIGODITSONEDIRECTIONZAYNYO URESOHOTHARRYCANIHAVEANAUTOG RAPHONMYARMANDMYLEGANDMYPURS E?!"

Katy was a sensible girl, and she knew for one thing that joining a screaming mob of girls was never, ever the right thing to do, so she turned her seat toward the ice bar and prayed that none of them would come close to her, ESPECIALLY not Niall.

The mass of screaming girls (and disturbingly enough, some middle-aged men) soon expanded to the point where Katy, having finished her ice-cream, had to edge her way out of the shop cautiously, stuttering "E-excuse me", or "B-beg your pardon, could I p-pass through?" every three seconds.

Finally the exit of the shop was in sight, and Katy's lungs were dying for some air that wasn't tainted by cheap French perfume. But, as luck would have it, she tripped over someone's foot.  
The crowd parted in amazement- Katy couldn't see what was happening- and a hand was extended out to her. Katy, glad for the help, took it.

Getting to one knee in an attempt to stand up, the girl was paralyzed as she looked up, seeing a smiling face, with piercing blue eyes and spiky blond hair.

It was Niall.

"Are you all right? It looked like you were getting trampled over there."  
Katy bit her lip, knowing that she would stutter like an idiot if she opened her mouth, but she felt- Niall or no Niall- that she owed a thank-you to whoever got her out of this mess, and tried.  
"I-I... Th- -Bye." She finished, running out of the parlor as fast as her rubber rain boots (she had planned for bad weather) could carry her, and cursing herself for opening her mouth.

On arriving at the bus stop, she saw a dark, suspiciously bus-shaped shadow pulling away about twenty metres from her.  
She pulled on the coat that was on her arm and checked her schedule, wanting to know when the next bus was due to arrive.

On finding out it wasn't until an hour and a half later, Katy swore and sat on the cold metal bench, and got a book out of her handbag.  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, the girl saw it was Niall of all people, who as it seemed had followed her and waited patiently until she'd settled on the bench.

He smiled suavely and said; "I think you owe me a thank-you."  
Katy frowned at him in frustration, checked her handbag and pulled out a pen, writing something on her hand, and showed it to him. It read;

"**I would, but it'd take me an hour because I'd stutter so much. So here it is in writing; Thank you for helping me. Now please go away.**"

He grinned some more, but turned and left.

Leaving Katy once again kicking herself mentally for being a total jerk to the person she adored.


End file.
